wildsavannahgamefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Screemu the Giygas Fangirl/What is this lion pride
So, I was a male leo just playing WS like normal, when suddenly I come across a lion pride at the main lake. It's not odd to find prides there - you'll never be in a server without a lion or two, or three, or fifteen staying in one area roleplaying as Simba and Nala and sportkilling PLEASE STOP SPORTKILLING. This pride was pretty large, maybe the biggest I've seen EVER. They were surrounding a tree and daring something to jump down. I realized there must be another leo in the tree, seeing as they're the only animal who can climb trees, unless you count the imp I saw one time who was running and seriously jumped over the branch I was resting on. I walked over a little to get a closer look and immediately get spotted by a lioness, who attacked me. I ran back and saw a bright yellow name in the chat. It's someone who I've played with before, who we'll just call Brody because I don't want to show their full user. I thought to myself "Brody can't be one of them." and this will be important later. After many tries to get over there and climb the tree which all ended unsuccessfully thanks to fast lionesses, the pride slowly started moving to another side of the lake. I finally managed to climb the tree, and noticed the other leo was saying something. I inspected the chat, and it turned out the leo was Brody! After a few moments, Brody jumps down, and after a few more, I jump too. ''' ''' I'm on the ground now, next to my tree, and I'm just laying there when a lioness walks toward me. I got up, ready to attack if she was in the mood for something to eat (the pride kept killing leos and cheetahs for food) but she just drops a cheetah. Suddenly, the rest of the pride comes running towards the cheetah, and I was instantly scared, thinking some random male was going to start attacking me, so I laid back down, hoping they would take no notice of me. The dead cheetah spun at one point and I was about to laugh so hard, so I said in chat, in all caps, while standing up and walking towards the many vicious lions, "WHAT IS IT THAT MAKES DEAD CHEETAHS SPIN LIKE THAT" and they didn't attack me, which really surprised me. I was down to 55 hunger or something close (male leos have 75 hunger max) because they were hogging every animal they caught, and not just one or two lions guarding the food, tHE ENTIRE PRIDE JUST SAT ALL AROUND IT AND ATTACKED ANYONE WHO WAS WITHIN A 5-FOOT RADIUS NO MATTER WHAT THEY WERE DOING. They let me eat the cheetah, which was weird. Anyways, they got even more confusing after that. We killed a buff together, someone saved me from a croc, yet they continued to kill me. I was standing in the lake trying to get a drink and a male lion suddenly comes up and attacks me for no reason. I tell him I'm just thirsty, and he stops. I name this pride the Protect Pride. HEYY THIS SECTION IS FOR NEW PLAYERS! Leo - A term players use for the leopard. Lion pride - A group of people playing as lions that travel together. Also just the name of a group of lions irl. Sportkilling - A term players use for animals who kill, even though they don't need food or aren't carnivores. Buffs and crocs are usually used for sportkilling. Buff - A term players use for the cape buffalo, a large and strong herbivore. Croc - A term players use for the nile crocodile, a carnivore known for being the worst players in the game. Imp - A term players use for the impala, a deer-like herbivore that's considered as prey. Main lake - A large lake in the middle of a forest. Most players hang out here. Category:Blog posts